Suzumori Clan
The Suzumori Clan was once a powerful clan that didn't affiliate itself with one particular ninja village. It is said that they were descended from the younger son of Sage of the Six Paths. Background Founding Descended from the younger son of the Sage of the Six Paths, the founder of the Suzumori Clan dedicated his life to peace and healing others. Likewise some of the most skilled medical-nin have come from the Suzumori clan. The Suzumori inherited the great willpower and a great desire for peace. Though dedicated to peace, they also recognize the necessity of fighting to maintain that peace. As such the Suzumori are skilled fighters with a knowledge of special jutsu. As medical-nin they have a good knowledge base in pressure points and chakra points. They are reknowned for being able to take down an opponent without inflicting significant injury and even offer to heal them. Anikami Guides In order to maintain the ideals of peace, the Suzumori's saught to become one with nature and most were wandering sages. Momiji Suzumori was the first to actually tame the great wolf, Ookami, and formed a joined with its spirit. After that, other members of the clan bonded with animal spirits who became guides and protectors for them. Over time they became known as Anikami guides. There are twelve great Anikami guides, three each of mountain, forest, sky, and sea. Ookami the wolf, Shiori-uma the horse, and Yasei-buta the wild boar are of the mountain; Inari the fox, Ussuri the bear, and Byakko the tiger are of the forest; Kijuuki the crane, Yatagarasu the crow, and Ho-oh the phoenix are of the skies; and finally Kurokame the tortoise, Konpeki the dragon, and Mizugi the koi are of the sea. Morigakure Morigakure (Lit. The village hidden in the forest) was a small village built in the forests of the Land of Fire and was founded by the Suzumori clan. However, sometime during the first part of the series it was attacked and most of the clan was lost. Fortunately, most of the clan are nomadic. Thirteenth Child The whole superstition of the thirteenth child came about through a dark time in Suzumori clan history after the birth of Akuhei, thirteenth of his generation. Akuhei brought pain and violence to the clan, nearly resulting in the destruction of the clan. After his death the people of the main branch were fearful and started the practice of sacrificing the thirteenth child of each generation. That continued until, Kira Suzumori was brave enough to escape with little Gisei. Abilities Members Kira Suzumori Kira Suzumori is the daughter of the Healer of the Woods, a great medical-nin in her day, and currently working with the Konoha Medical Corps. Around six years before the series started, she fell in love with a member of the Uchiha clan after nursing him back to health. Unfortunately he would never get a chance to meet his daughter. Kira has a pair of kites, a red one named Shinku and a black one named Kuromeru, through which she uses her Phoenix Release Jutsu. Her anikami guide is said to be some type of bird, but some rumor that it is Ho-oh. Gisei Suzumori Gisei is Kira's daughter. Gisei's true name was meant to be Momiji, after the first partner of Ookami, but the Suzumori clan dubbed her Gisei for being a thirteenth child.